


Hospital Dates

by shipitbetterthanfedex



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospital, I heard people around here like puns, There's a bit of angst at the beginning, but don't worry everyone is fine, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipitbetterthanfedex/pseuds/shipitbetterthanfedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their first date gets interrupted by an akuma attack that lands Marinette in the hospital, Adrien decides to bring the date to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another short fic written on a whim and posted before I could talk myself out of it.   
> The beginning might seem kind of sad but I promise everything is fine (also this is why I don't write angst--I can't make my poor babies suffer too much)  
> Enjoy!

Chat Noir watched in horror as she fell, too far away to do anything to help. He tried anyway, using his baton to vault himself towards her falling form, knowing all the while that he wouldn’t be able to make it in time.

He screamed her name—her real name, because she was in her civilian form and had no way of saving herself.

“ _Marinette!_ ”

The roof wasn’t that high. It was only one story, she might be okay. She would be okay. She had to be okay.

He finally reached her, just seconds after she hit the ground. Her arm was twisted behind her back, but thankfully there was no blood that he could see. He knew that internal bleeding was worse, though, and he had no idea if she had any of that.

“Princess?” he whispered, his voice scratchy and hoarse with fear. “Marinette? Please say something. Anything—yell at me, insult me, whatever you want, I deserve it. Just wake up, _please_.”

There was a moment of silence as Chat Noir watched her, waiting and hoping. But she didn’t move, didn’t say anything. He buried his face in her neck, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and muffled sobs wracking his body. This couldn’t be happening, not to Marinette—his friend, his partner, the love of his life—

“I guess we’ll have to take a rain check on that date, Kitty.”

He let out a shaky laugh in relief, taking one more deep breath before pulling away. _She was okay._  “That’s alright, Princess. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

The hospital smelled of disinfectant and death, though Adrien might have been imagining the latter. The cafeteria had nothing good, which Adrien knew because he’d had time to visit it fifteen times while he waited to see Marinette. It wasn’t until an hour of intense pacing had passed while the doctor checked over Marinette and Chat Noir told him some lie about why she had been targeted by the akuma before running off to transform that Adrien was finally allowed to see her.

“I was so worried,” he said as soon as he’d stopped fretting over her and making sure she was comfortable and feeling alright. Apparently, that was annoying. “I thought that—that you were—”

“Well, I’m not.” She gave him a weak smile. “And it was actually kind of funny, seeing everyone’s reactions to _Chat Noir_ bringing me to the A&E.”

Adrien couldn’t help but grin. “It _was_ pretty cool. But I didn’t really get a chance to enjoy the moment, since I was _so worried._ ”

Marinette rolled her eyes, though he could see the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. “I’m _fine_ , Adrien. Just hungry.”

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she blushed, looking down at her hands. Adrien felt his heart skip a beat at how absolutely adorable this girl was. He reached into his bag with a smirk on his face.

“Well, you’re in luck.”

Marinette gasped as she saw what he had. “Adrien! Are you serious? How did you know I love these?”

Adrien smiled, passing her the bag of honey-roasted peanuts, laughing as she tore it open. “You talk about them _so much_ ,” he told her, only slightly exaggerating. “And that’s not all. I brought cucumber sandwiches, which you said you liked, too, and your favourite type of cake from the bakery—your parents told me that one—and lemonade—that was Alya—”

“You did all this?” she asked quietly. There were tears in her eyes and he had the urge to reach out and brush them away, but all he did was scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I, um . . .” he paused. “I had a lot of time, while your arm and ankle were being set and they were checking everything, so I stopped by the store, and then the bakery—Tom and Sabine wanted to come visit, too, but I told them you were fine and I kind of wanted to—um . . . I brought some movies? And my laptop? I thought we could . . . you know, bring the date to you?”

Marinette was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. She didn’t say anything, only blinked a few times, as if she weren’t sure if this was real. Which would probably be his reaction to someone being such an—

_Idiot. She probably thinks you’re an idiot. A desperate idiot. You—_

“You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met,” she whispered.

_Wait, what?_

And before he knew it, he was being pulled down by the front of the shirt and kissed quite aggressively by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

There was a moment of shock where all that went through Adrien’s brain was, _this is happening this is happening this is happening—_ before he came to his senses and kissed her back.

He braced himself against her mattress—careful not to jar her broken arm—and with his other hand, gently cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was his first kiss, and he didn’t want to ruin it by going too fast or somehow managing to fall on her and injure her even worse than she already was, so he pulled away after a few moments.

“Wow,” he breathed, his face flushed and breathing hard despite only actually kissing her for a few seconds.

She laughed softly in reply, flattening out his shirt where she had wrinkled it. As her hand fell away, it brushed against his stomach and it was at that moment that his hunger decided to make itself known in what was possibly the loudest growl he’d ever heard.

After a second, they were both laughing, and Marinette gestured to his bag. “Maybe we should get started on this date, all this waiting is going to drive me nuts.”

Adrien nodded, reaching for a sandwich to hand her before stopping and almost dropping it in realization. “Did you just—”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said as she took the sandwich out of his hands.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, not believing her for a second. Well, two could play at this game. “I actually really like peanuts, too,” he told her.

She smiled somewhat warily and nodded. “I guess we have similar taste in snacks?”

“You could almost say we’re . . . _taste buds_.”

“Shut up and take out the movie, Adrien.”

“You should be grateful to me. After all, I came to your lemon- _aid_.”

“ _Adrien_.”

“It’s a good thing I brought these sandwiches, because you’re a _cute_ -cumb—”

He was abruptly cut off by her lips meeting his for a second time, and he could feel her smile despite her protests.

If this was going to happen every time he was annoying, he needed to make more puns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know what it is about this fandom that has me actually posting all the ridiculous stories I write when I'm bored. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment with your feedback!


End file.
